


【Dickjay】和好的方法

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick快兩週不肯跟Jason說過話了，氣得。這次是Jason的錯，可是他找不到好時機道歉。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	【Dickjay】和好的方法

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

鑒於Jason的戀人是個多話嘮叨精，通常當他開起話夾子而你不拿個東西塞住他的嘴時，Jason可以保證Dick Grayson有辦法"一個人"不間斷、不重複，像枝M60機槍一樣啪啦啪啦對你說上三小時的廢話。

Dick已經快兩週沒跟Jason說過任何一句話，就連通訊軟體他都沒有照三餐發圖求回覆。這很不尋常，嚴重程度值得Wayne家大家長上升到Batman出面的高度。

「你是來聽解決方法還是純粹想抱怨，先選一個」

忙碌的弟弟頭也沒抬，繼續埋首在文件裡面。Jason每次摸來Tim的辦公室時都嘖嘖稱奇，數位化的時代下，Tim的辦公桌上仍能看到紙張跟資料夾所推出一疊又一疊的山。不過這次不是因為商場上的事情來找Tim，雖然他曾經研讀過經濟書就為了想跟Wayne企業一較高下。

「我可不知道你的情報管理還管到我私人生活上」  
「Dick把要跟你說的話都往其他人塞，很不幸」

Jason把自己甩進那張肯定貴得要命的沙發上，翹起他傲人的長腿便自顧自開始長篇講述他當初為什麼會跟Dick吵起來。然後Dick雖然不願跟他說話，但這厚臉皮的傢伙還是會出現端走Jason不小心"多煮"的飯菜，自己窩到客廳吃完後再洗當天的碗盤。

「聽起來你完全知道大半原因是自己不對」  
「說得好像你多了解我」

Jason有點不悅地撇撇嘴，更多的是被看穿的羞恥。他當然明白Tim為什麼知道，如果今天是Dick有錯，別說下廚了，他會直接喂他吃幾顆手榴彈、再把那混帳藍鳥踢出去直到他肯乖乖跟Jason道歉。

接下來幾分鐘他們誰都沒說話，迴盪的只有鍵盤敲擊的聲音及紙張翻閱的唰唰聲。接著Tim終於願意抬頭施捨Jason一個眼神，Jason讀懂了，鳥寶寶正在同情他連道歉都做不到。

「...我找不到時機」

是了，這就是Jason今天來找Tim的目的。

Jason把臉埋進沙發上的靠枕，整個人癱軟下滑陷進柔軟的椅墊。他很清楚這次吵架是自己有錯在先，但是Dick也要背一點責任，架要兩個人才吵得起來。所以Jason在等待，等Dick釋放出願意和好的氣氛他再道歉。於是日子一天一天過去，他表面鎮定內心實則慌了起來，布魯德海文的藍鳥怒火燒得比Jason想像中還旺盛許多。

Tim無聲嘆了一口氣，Jason已經一副要把自己悶死在抱枕裡面的狀態。Jason的內心不似他外表那麼粗曠，假如這問題再不趕快解決，沒幾天Jason可能會破罐子破摔、包袱捆捆乾脆分手，到時候引起的混亂會是足以將全家人扯進去的大災難。

所以Tim很好心的給了Jason一個解決方法。

「我先聲明，要不要聽我的意見隨便你」  
\--  
Dick躺在沙發上擺弄手機，耳朵悄悄豎起聆聽臥室傳出的聲音，視線也一直偷偷往房門瞧去。那個惹他生氣的小混蛋今天回家後乾脆一直縮在房間裡不出來，時間長到他想打破這次吵架定下的自我規定，去看看Jason在搞什麼名堂。

本來Dick也思考過，自己堅持那麼久時間不跟Jason說話是不是太過份，冷暴力向來是最傷害人的，特別是像Jason這種內心敏感的愛哭鬼。不過轉念一想，他又覺得這次一定要讓Jason知道他有多憤怒。

在Dick煩惱的同時，Jason在臥室門口踱步許久，莫名的自我否定再次跑了出來。Tim給的方法真的有用嗎？Dick看到後會不會覺得我在自取其辱？糾結的時間足以夠他想出失敗的話，Jason接下來10年內要施行的人生規劃：關於如何遠離Dick Grayson還有找Tim Drake麻煩的1200種方法。

他深深吸了一口氣後打開房門走了過去，Jason不自在地叫了Dick一聲。 

「...Dick」

這混帳居然給我裝沒聽到。

「Dick！」

Dick還是沒給他任何反應。察覺到自己也快要被點燃怒火，Jason又深吸了一口氣再次叫喚沙發上那顆臭馬鈴薯的名子。

「痾、Dick...我知道你還在生氣，但至少看這邊一眼。我有話想跟你說」

其實早在聽到Jason的腳步聲時，Dick就有回頭的衝動。這段時間煎熬的不是只有他，Dick認為自己的難受肯定只有多不會少。但還不行、還不能在此示弱，所以他裝出一副心不在焉的樣子抬起頭。映入眼簾的美景使他瞪大眼睛，Dick震驚了一秒隨即露出笑容。Jason還故意轉了一圈讓他看看背後的模樣，他更急切的起身要拉Jason入懷。

「肯跟我說話了？」

Jason沒有錯過Dick抬頭看自己的那一瞬間所露出的表情與眼神，細微的變化都使他整個人安心不少。於是他就這麼任由Dick把他抱起後推倒在沙發上，還抬手鉤住男人的脖子、主動張開雙腿，順從地讓對方卡進他的腿間。

「我接受道歉的禮物，接下來還是要看你的誠意」

Dick撐起身子從上掃到下欣賞愛人的姿態。紅色緞帶色情地纏繞住赤裸的身體，有點寬大的柔軟布條巧妙地遮住下半身的性器，往後方去又減縮成細細的繩子進而勒出性感的股溝。綁在胸前的蝴蝶結打得有點散，他不確定是不是因為剛才把Jason按倒在沙發上的衝擊所造成，但Dick可以隱約瞧見藏在布料間隙底下的果實，只要他稍微推開礙事的紅布。

「那你要拆禮物嗎？」

身下的人正搖晃著屁股磨蹭Dick的胯，他清楚感覺到褲檔濕了一塊，但不是因為他睽違兩週硬得發疼的陰莖，而是對方肉穴裡的潤滑液沾濕了他的褲子。Dick讓手背輕滑過Jason的臉頰，拇指和食指抬起他的下巴。

「當然。不過禮物是不會有任何反應的，對吧？」

勾起嘴角的男人笑得相當溫柔，Jason在心裡狂罵這個控制狂、小雞肚腸的傢伙。Dick在暗示他，懲罰他不准動作，包括回應Dick的疼愛...。Jason忿忿地收回環住脖子的雙手後攤放在頭的兩側，他告訴自己要忍耐，下定決心時已經發誓不論Dick要他做什麼他都會答應。

「真乖」

他故意湊到Jason耳邊用氣音講道，濕熱的氣息噴灑進耳道內使Jason下意識悶哼一聲。得到戀人興奮的顫抖後Dick將軟嫩的耳垂輕含進嘴裡，舌尖鑽進耳廓舔弄，特意加大嘖嘖的水聲讓Jason不禁發出嗚咽。他滿意地讓吻落在嘴角上，順著輪廓的線條來到Jason的脖頸啃咬，在上面吸吮出一個又一個吻痕。

多日未觸碰戀人的大手先是愛撫Jason身上每一處的性感帶，緩慢地，仔細地。手指隔著緞帶玩弄胸前的兩顆肉粒，直到它們硬挺得足夠凸出布料才離開。手掌下滑時惡意擦過敏感的腰側，接著抓住微微挺立的勃起隨意地把玩幾下，還算柔軟的布料質地磨蹭脆弱的龜頭前端仍造成身下人的不適。Dick可以撇見Jason的手因為不自在握成了拳頭，嘴角勾起一股自己都沒發現的弧度，這只會加深男人欺負他的慾望。

「擴張有做？」  
「...有」  
「下次我想看你擴張給我看」

Jason被這句話弄得脹紅了臉，嘴巴開了又閉重複好幾次。內心正天人交戰該不該答應時，他聽見身上傢伙那低沉又得意的笑聲。Dick在逗他玩，羞恥的憤怒幾乎要湧了出來，但那雙深邃的藍眼又透露出幾分認真。

Jason清楚Dick是個說到做到的男人，尤其是在關於Jason本人的事情上。

腦子打結，他呆呆地望著眼前的男人單手架起自己的大腿好掛在他健壯的手臂上，他無意識配合地打得更開，好讓隱蔽在臀縫間的入口得以被窺視。遮住穴口的細布被掐住腿間的拇指順勢撥開到一邊，布條勒地Jason鼠蹊部發紅，結束後肯定會破皮。

Dick早在不知道什麼時候脫掉了褲子，正用著自己的陰莖蹭著滴水的地方，隨後不留情操了進去。

「嗚...」  
「操、好緊－」

Jason叫出一聲混雜哭腔的悶哼，用力握緊的手都發白。他想抱住Dick寬廣的背，在那上面留下屬於他的抓痕，他需要感受Dick......可是Dick不允許，Jason正處於被懲罰的狀態。

深入體內的粗大肉柱毫不留情撞開狹窄濕熱的肉壁，久違的快感讓Dick直接挺進到最深處，肉囊碰觸到被撐開的地方時也不罷休，反而更衝撞了幾下直到Jason求他真的吞不下去時。Dick沒有給Jason適應的時間，但他很好心地調整了角度，現在圓潤的龜頭每一下抽插都會刮過Jason的前列腺，帶給他足以稱為痛苦的快感。

纏繞身體的緞帶沒有被解開，前面挺立的陰莖隨著搖晃摩擦覆蓋住它的布料，紅色的緞布都被前端分泌出的愛液打濕、呈現暗紅色。前後的雙重刺激下，包裹著男人滾燙陰莖的甬道更是加快收縮的頻率。

被小穴很好照顧的肉棒不停穿刺其中，Dick舒服地發出低吼。借著體重，他讓雙手改按住Jason的腿後俯下身，強迫Jason抬起腰，讓嫩滑的小洞可以更便於被男人享用。被放開後回到原位的細繩現在被壯碩的肉柱擋在一旁，無法發揮原本功能的布料反而在挺動時因為上下擺動，每一次繩子擦過細嫩的臀瓣都會帶來額外的快感。

現在他的雙腿大開、小洞更是朝天供人欣賞，Jason不想去意識到他被Dick擺成什麼模樣，只是在那根陰莖又搗進來時吟出低低的喘息。眼睛被霧氣遮蓋住，他半瞇起眼，朦朧地盯著不停在自己身上操幹的男人。

Dick似乎是注意到這股視線低下頭讓嘴唇貼上對方，舌頭蠻橫地塞了進去糾纏Jason的。被舌頭操開的感覺又讓Jason體會到Dick正在做的事。模模糊糊間他意識到他們已經好久都沒接吻過，睽違近兩週的吻，於是Jason打起心力想主動回應Dick的舌頭，對方卻先退了出去。

「Dickie...是我不好」

這下Jason真的哭了出來。委屈與這陣子的不安一口氣爆發出來，他一邊呻吟一邊抽搭搭地請求男人的原諒。Dick空出一隻手溫柔地撥開從剛剛開始一直握緊的拳頭，Jason立刻緊緊回握住，相互交扣的手指帶給他精神上的滿足。與手指溫柔的動作相反，操他的幅度反而更加蠻橫，大開大合地用力撞擊。

｢想射的時候告訴我｣  
｢嗯...｣

Dick有力的腰部抽插的越發凶狠，後退時連龜頭都快退出讓空虛的肉壁自主緊縮起來討好，下一秒的撞擊又深入到Jason想縮起身以免自己被插壞的程度。他的全身肌肉微微緊繃，大腿甚至忍不住開始顫抖。Jason快高潮了，只需要再那麼一點點刺激，他就會被Dick操得只靠後面就去了。

「嗯...要、射－了」  
「D、ick...我快！」

Dick伸出另一隻手去撫慰Jason的前面，新的快感將他推上頂峰。沒想到Dick卻連著布料壓按住Jason的龜頭不讓他射出，幾秒的空白讓他尖叫，但男人沒有停下腰部的動作。緊接者Jason不顧一切弓起身抱住Dick，連續性地高潮與身後不斷傳來的刺激都快逼瘋他。

「求你...我想射，求你...拜託」  
「知道錯了嗎？」  
「知道！知道！我很清楚－求你...」

他討好地親吻男人的下巴，口中喃喃不停，毫無喘息的節奏與不留情面的速度逼得他低泣。最後一下大力的深挺時，Dick終於放開折磨Jason的手跟著戀人一起高潮，Jason失神地微微昂起了脖頸，Dick還在小幅度衝撞，要把所有的精液都喂給他。

趁Jason仍在恍神時Dick已經把人改正面抱到他的腿上。等他回過神來，身上的蝴蝶結被丟扯在地上，體內的勃起又有了硬度正微微彈跳。他軟趴趴地把頭倚在Dick肩上，雙眼直視眼前差他那麼一點的腹肌。

「我們算和好了嗎」  
「嗯。但是以後，不準再這樣做」

他們交換了一個和好的吻。

接者Jason開始不客氣騎起Dick，Dick環扣住他的腰並且貪婪地用嘴吃著剛才沒能品嘗的乳頭。明天他的腰肯定會痛的直不起來，但Dick肯定會照顧他的。


End file.
